A Weasley Christmas 1 & 2
by Norwegianne
Summary: The Weasley brothers aren't happy with the man Ginny brought home for Christmas. They'll do almost anything to avoid him in the family. Even get Ginny and Harry together. A little sequel chapter added New Year's Eve 2002... Happy New Year.
1. Default Chapter

**_"Blessed is the season which engages the whole world in a conspiracy of love."_**

George Weasley looked at his brothers. "You all know what you have to do?" They all nodded then left the room. George didn't feel at all comfortable with his part in the plan, but someone had to do it. It was far better that that someone actually cared about the thing he had to do.

The Weasley brothers were all protective of their little sister. Nothing was good enough for Ginny. Now it was her latest conquest that was going to suffer from her brothers' plans. Reginald Campbell simply was an unbearable person to them, he would always try to be one of the gang whenever they got together, but he didn't fit in. 

Now Christmas was approaching and the Weasleys were all spending it at the Burrow. Molly Weasley had begun to work on the Christmas pudding. And they were all returning home from wherever in the world they had previously been.

Bill had come from France with his wife Justine and their children Adelaide and Clemence. Charlie had apparated in from Romania and his beloved dragons. His fiancé, Leona Brown had joined him. Percy and Penelope were driving in one of the Ministry's cars with their three unruly children, Moira, Michael and Myrna. Fred and himself had taken some time off WWW to spend time with the loved ones. Fred brought Angelica and Regina, their newborn daughter. George didn't bring anyone. He wasn't seeing any girl at the moment; it would be enough ruckus around the place if he shouldn't have to bring an extra to witness the horrors of Weasley Christmas. Ron however had brought Meredith Williams. In owls from Ron they had been hearing more and more about Meredith lately.

If only Ginny had let Reginald Campbell go home to his parents it all would have been so much easier on them. They could actually be spending Christmas in peace and wouldn't have this person around making advances at their little sister. But Ginny absolutely _had_ to bring "Hi, I'm Reginald, but you can call me Reggie" home to meet them. A pleasure they all could have been without.

Harry, Sirius, Remus and Hermione were also coming in; after Hermione's parents had died in one of the last attacks made by Voldemort she had "adopted" the Weasleys as her new family. Harry, Sirius and Remus felt that it would be a tad lonely to just celebrate Christmas the three of them so they joined the Weasleys for Christmas time.

George held out his hand to try to count the number of people he would be spending Christmas with. 25 people. Luckily he liked being with most of them. He came close to hero-worshipping Sirius Black. After Sirius had been acquitted of the charges, he had joined George and Fred as a consultant for their joke-shop. 

Reginald "Reggie" Campbell was another matter. None of Ginny's brothers could stand him. It could have been the way he behaved, more orderly than Percy, the way he talked to Ginny, like she was lucky to be dating him, but George based his own dislike on the fact that when Fred and himself had told Reginald they owned a joke-shop Reginald asked them when they would be selling it and investing in some real business. 

When the members of the family said something similar to that they never bothered. But by hearing a total stranger saying it George and Fred felt like what they were doing wasn't responsible enough. But when Reginald had discovered just how much the twins were earning on their shop he had wanted to be partners with them. That was where they drew the line. They had said no and left him.

But now he was coming to the Burrow for Christmas. With their darling little sister. George had devised a plan involving all the Weasley brothers, Ginny and Harry. Unfortunately for Reginald it didn't involve him. 

George felt that Molly was beginning to suspect something. How could she not? When the Weasley brothers didn't fight openly and Fred and himself weren't even playing pranks on Percy. They were united against the outside enemy. It's amazing what you can accomplish when you don't care who gets the credit.

Ginny had tried her best to get her brothers to do something with Reggie, but neither one of them really tried. Reggie always ended up either glued to her side, or chatting with Hermione, Remus or Sirius. Those were the only ones with enough tolerance to stand him. Sometimes George thought he saw Hermione roll her eyes when Reginald had started a long monologue. Once he caught Remus falling asleep while Reginald was talking about the Ministry of Magic and how they should do something about the werewolves. 

But now it was the night before Christmas and time for the plan to go into action. Since the days at Hogwarts the Burrow had expanded even more, so now there were rooms enough for everybody. Fred and George were tiptoeing into Reginald's room. He was sound asleep and snoring like a chain-saw that their father had once brought home. "You know" Fred whispered to George. "Even if we could stand the man awake we would now have several more reasons to get Ginny to dump him. She needs her beauty sleep and with a man who snores like that she wouldn't get it. Harry doesn't snore." George just nodded and they proceeded with hanging up the posters they had made.

When Reginald awoke that morning he screamed. Harry Potter's face was everywhere. It wasn't the way he preferred to wake up. Staring into the eyes of the Boy Who Lived. 

During the day, which was a long one, Fred and George played all their most famous pranks on Reggie. Unfortunately they didn't make Ginny avoid him the way they had hoped he would. She only seemed to stick closer to him. Fred and George didn't know what they were doing wrong. So they held a war-council with the rest of their brothers in the attic. "I don't know why he doesn't want to leave her alone. If we had done this much to you, Percy, you would have escaped from this family ages ago." George was pacing back and forth. Charlie decided to speak. "Maybe we should all act big-brotherish towards him. Threaten to feed him to my dragons?" He smiled. 

"We have to do something that will bring him down in the eyes of Ginny." When Ron said that there was a knocking at the door. It was Ginny and Reggie. "Could Reggie hang out with you? I have to help Mom cook, and Remus, Sirius and Harry have mysteriously disappeared." George was quick on the remark. "I would love to spend time with you Reginald, but unfortunately I have to go fix the garden gnomes for Mom." The rest of the brothers came up with equal excuses and soon Ginny was the only one standing with Reginald. "Maybe I can go and see if Hermione wants to play some chess with me. You go and help your mother, darling."

***

After Hermione had lost three times she too made an excuse and escaped. She wasn't a sore looser. Reginald was a very bad and gloating winner. She spotted some red hair in one of the rooms and went in. The red hair belonged to George. Hermione felt that she ought to have some revenge for spending all that time with Reginald. 

"I know of your plan with Ginny." He glared suspiciously at her. "What plan?" She sighed. "George, I am no fool. You and your brothers have devised some sort of plan to get Ginny to dump Reginald and get together with Harry. I have eyes in my head, and you know what… Sometimes I even use them."

George didn't know what to do. Hermione was a close friend of Harry and Ginny. She might tell them. "Are you going to tell them?" She pretended to think it over. "No. Because Reginald is more annoying than Percy, and I don't want that for Ginny." She winked at George. "And Harry could use a little interference in his non-existent love-life. I am going to help you." Now George was feeling light-headed. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, here's a piece of advice. If you dunderheads keep up the "good" work you have done so far you're going to push Ginny into proposing to Reginald. Haven't you noticed that Ginny always does the opposite of what you want for her? If she knows you're trying to get her to dump Reginald she's going to start feeling sorry for him. Remember what happened with Neville Longbottom because Ginny felt sorry for him?" George remembered all too well. 

"What should we do then?" George didn't see any other option than to ask Hermione. "What you should do are subtle things that Ginny won't see, but things that'll annoy the crap out of Reginald. Try to keep Ginny and Harry together most of the time. Make them sit next to each other 

George looked over at Hermione with adoration in his eyes. "Hermione, if I told you I love you could I keep you forever?" Hermione just laughed at him. "Is that a proposal?" George smiled, he had had a crush on Hermione since the Yule ball when she was a fourth year and he was a sixth year. "Absobloodylutely Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" 

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Yes, I will marry you." At that moment Molly Weasley decided to barge in on them. "You're getting married? Arthur, George and Hermione are getting married. What a splendid time of the year to propose in." Hermione found herself smiling at Molly. "Molly, it was only a joke." _Although I wouldn't have minded if it wasn't. George is good-looking, funny, charming, and protective; he can even be serious if the situation demands it. _

George looked over at Hermione. "I didn't mean it as a joke. I was serious." At that remark Sirius had to pop his head in the door. "You rang?" The three of them glared at him. "No, I am trying to get Hermione to realize that the proposal she got from me wasn't a joke." At that Sirius eyes gleamed. "You proposed to Hermione? I have to let you in on a secret, pardon me Hermione, but this is for your best." Hermione couldn't do anything to stop Sirius's big mouth from blabbering her secret. "George, my friend. Hermione is madly in love with you and would love to accept your proposal." **(A/N: If I was really mean now, I would put in a remark from George saying "Are you serious?" But I have used the pun before and it's getting kind of old. There.)**

Hermione smiled timidly at George, who looked ecstatic back. "Is it true?" She nodded. George couldn't contain himself any more. "I am going to kiss you." He warned her. "Then I am going to kiss my mother, then Ginny, and the rest of the women in the house. When I am done with them I'll kiss every statue we own." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Luckily you don't own any. You could kiss me a few more times instead."

***

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? I seem to recall a large number of explosions regarding your experiments." Ron had some doubts about the twins' plan for Christmas dinner. George just smiled at him. "If we knew what we were doing, it wouldn't be research, would it? When you don't know what happens it is more exciting." Ron rolled his eyes. 

***

"Reginald, you being here sort of ruins our family holiday. And nobody ruins my family vacations but me… and maybe the boy here." Fred pointed at himself and George. "So, we would suggest you leave. But that is just a suggestion. No need to feel you have to leave straight away." George felt it was time for his input. "You can wait until you have eaten. Shame if Mom thought you were leaving because you didn't want to eat her dinner."

***

Bill and Charlie were standing next to the eggnogs with Ginny. "Sister, dear. You think we could have a promise from you?" She looked over at them suspiciously. "Like what promise?" Charlie emptied his glass. "Don't ever marry a dummy."

***

Hermione and Ginny were sitting in Ginny's bedroom, just having changed into their Christmas dress robes. Hermione had had a little too much eggnog to drink, and a little too much George. Her head wasn't as razor sharp as it normally was. She was feeling in the mood to share of her wisdom and to make Ginny see the light.

"Ginny. Let me in on a secret about men. It's not the men in your life that counts; it's the life in your men. Pardon me, but I don't think Reginald has quite a lot of "life" in him." Hermione looked kindly at a Ginny whose eyes had begun to fill with water. "I know you feel that your brothers are trying to run your life, but remember they only want what they think is best for you. At this moment they happen to think it is Harry Potter and not Reginald Campbell." Ginny smiled a tiny smile and wiped her eyes. Then she began to talk.

"I think you're not exactly are the person to talk to about this. Didn't you just agree to marry one of my brothers a few hours ago? Without even having kissed him?" Her voice turned pensive. "Hermione, do you believe in love at first sight? Nah, I bet you don't, you're probably too sensible for that. Or have you ever, like, seen somebody? And you knew that, if only that person really knew you, they would, well, they would of course dump the perfect model that they were with, and realize that you were the one that they wanted to, just, grow old with." Ginny's eyes were wistful by the time she'd reached the "grow old with" part. "If that is how you feel about Reginald then I am going to go tell my fiancé to quit bugging you." Ginny put her hand on Hermione's to stop her. "I don't feel that way about Reginald. I feel that way about Harry. I've felt that way ever since we met. But it never seemed like he felt the same way."

***

It was Christmas dinner at the Weasleys. Clemence had just said grace. (Thank you for this food. Thank you for my family. Thank you for making Hermione my aunt soon. Thank you for my new dolly… at which point she was interrupted.) Arthur was carving the goose and Reginald was giving him advice on how to do it. Sirius and Remus also had advice and Arthur blew it. "Can I carve this goose as I choose? I have done it for longer than anyone of you, excluding Sirius, Remus and Molly has lived. I think I know how it's done." They all shut their mouths.

"Aunt Ginny?" It was one of Percy's children who wanted attention. "Yes?" Ginny looked at her niece. "Are you going to marry uncle Harry, or Reggie?" At that the conversation, which had begun after Arthur's outburst, quieted down. "Well, actually sweetheart. Neither one of them has asked me, you have to be asked, like George did with Hermione." The children looked expectantly at Harry. 

"Oh, ok. Virginia Weasley. I love you. Will you marry me?" Harry put down his knife and fork and looked at her. It came so surprisingly that she didn't know what to say. 

Reginald just stared at Ginny, somewhat surprised by Harry's question. "O.K. Ginny, it's either me or him." When he had said it he looked confidently at her. Ginny didn't hesitate for a second and grabbed Harry's hand. "Him." Reginald huffed. "You don't have to answer right away."

THE END

**_"I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year."_**

A/N: In this fic I have put quite a number of quotes. See what you recognize, they might be changed slightly. While you were sleeping, Harry S. Truman, the Simpsons, Albert Einstein, Caspar and Mae West.

When George keeps talking about kissing statues in the house is also taken as a quote. But that is from a Norwegian book by Evy Bøgenæs called Sommer for Marianne. Or Marianne's summer. 

Oh, and bear over with me. I know it isn't my best fic, and it isn't very Christmassy either… But I wanted to write a G/H fic… So I did times two. But I don't own anything, besides Reginald, and I don't really want him… Clemence on the other hand…reminds me of my younger sister.

I hope you like it. Leave a review, any road. (Found a British Slang Site…)

So. Now this idea is done, I'll have some more time dedicated to the other things I've been neglecting for so long. 

I wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. May you and all your loved ones be safe and sound. A prosperous new year I wish for you all. 


	2. The next Christmas

"Come here, Georgina. Let us see what presents you got. It is your first Christmas after all. Aren't you the slightest bit curious? Touch the presents. Are they soft?" George checked the nametag on the present. "They are from your grandmother. It is not a wonder that they are soft. Probably your very own Weasley sweater. Maybe a pink one. I think Granny has been looking forward to knitting for a little girl who hasn't got red hair." George jumped in the air when his wife of less than a year switched on the lights in their living room. 

"George, it is two o'clock in the middle of the night. Georgina ought to be in her bed, and you ought to be in yours. Besides, you shouldn't be teaching her bad habits. No touching or feeling the presents until after six o'clock on Christmas morning." Married life agreed with Hermione, she looked much more relaxed than she'd ever done before. And although she tried to fix a stern gaze on her husband she failed admirably at it. 

"Georgina just wanted to look at the Christmas tree. I was going to put her to bed after she had had a closer look at it." He looked at her with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Don't take that one with me, George Weasley. I know you too well for that. She was just going to take a closer look at the tree. That was why you were pressing her hand towards the present from your mother? Come on, Georgie girl… we're putting you to bed. Afterwards your daddy is going to go to bed and sleep like a normal human being as well. Mummy can't stay up all the night taking you from daddy and putting you back to bed when she needs her beauty sleep. Think of all the guests who are coming tomorrow. Granny and Grampie, and your uncles, aunts and cousins."

"You don't need any beauty sleep, darling. You are the most beautiful person alive." Georgina Granger Weasley, age one month and two days, looked up at her parents as they gently kissed each other over her head. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

It was chaos. There was no other sufficient word that would describe the situation in the Granger-Weasley household the next day. Adelaide, Clemence, Michael, Myrna, Moira and Regina were thrilled to be together again. They all had to hold Georgina, since she was their cousin, but after having done the task they had time to focus on the more important matters at hand. The presents. Unfortunately, as the pile under the tree was very large, they had to eat dinner before they could open anything. 

This year it was George's first time to carve the duck. His father had offered advice from his own experience, Hermione had told him he could do it and the other males at the table were dying to do it themselves. He tried his best to keep the knife steady on the bird when he most of all wanted to stab it into Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, Ron, Harry and Michael. He was willing to bet almost anything that his nephew didn't possess any knowledge whatsoever about carving geese, but he offered him advice on how to do it nevertheless.

Well, he managed to cut the bird in slices without killing or seriously injuring anyone. The bird didn't count, since it was dead anyway. 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

After a nice, long meal everyone was finally finished. Regina had eaten her mashed potatoes and gravy, and the others had finished their more adult sized portions. Georgina wasn't allowed to sit by the table with the others, but as soon as Myrna had finished eating she had taken her cousin from the crib and put her on her lap. 

"Harumph…" Harry tried to get everybody's attention. He looked at his fiancé, pleading her to help him. She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. _That _shut everyone up.

"You all know that last year Ginny decided to marry me… well… since we haven't actually gotten around to that part yet… we were thinking maybe an autumn wedding, and a naming ceremony at the same time."

"You're changing your name, Harry? But we all thought you were okay with being Harry Potter…"

"Can it, Bill. He's not changing his name. What Mr. Potter was discreetly trying to say was that I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, in about 7 and 1/2 months time. 

"You touched my sister, Potter?"

"Well… she touched me too, Charlie."

"I am going to be a grandmother."

"Yeah, because it's not like anyone else of your children have given you _that_ honour already, Mum."

"Ronald Weasley. _Honestly_."

A/N: Well… this is the much awaited sequel to "A Weasley Christmas." It was supposed to be done before Christmas, but then I had to help clean the house, which was a doomed project from the beginning and I worked some at the library… If I was a listwriter I would have tons of stuff to write about… maybe I'll try one… It's New Year's Eve. My sister and I are at home, having a film-marathon. We've watched Drop Dead Gorgeous and The Princess Diaries and are about to move on to America's Sweethearts and Dogma. Outside people began ages ago shooting up the rockets, it sounds more like the Middle East here at the moment than the south western part of Norway… Happy New Year to all of you who actually manages to read this and my hope for next year is that "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" is published. That and world peace… 

_Love, Anne. _

Thanks to all the people who reviewed on all my stories…


End file.
